


Daddy Atom

by pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Allen!siblings, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, I don't know what else to tag, Ray Palmer is daddy!atom, Romance, The Atom - Freeform, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), You'll need it, brush your teeth after you read this, enjoy :), its really sweet, like literally - Freeform, ray is the cutest thing on planet earth, this is it, you're barry allen's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms/pseuds/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms
Summary: Ray had no idea what he’d be waking up to in the middle of the night.





	Daddy Atom

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DC's Legends of Tomorrow or any shows that the CW owns. This fic contains tooth-rotting fluff, please read with caution :P. Also Barry is only mentioned in this fic, vaguely.

(..) 

 

Slowly rousing himself from unconsciousness, Ray Palmer was aware of two things:

  1. _There was something moving against his torso, restlessly._  

  2. _Whoever it was that had decided to use his chest cavity as a seat- was also tapping his cheek gently and was the source of his interrupted sleep pattern._



For one thing, nobody in the Waverider would ever do this. None of them would wake the others up- Gideon did that for them.

Blinking one eye open, Ray kept as still as possible while trying to see who woke him

A head of H/C hair was barely discernible in his darkened sleeping quarters.

His heart jumped.

It couldn’t have been Y/N, could it?!

W-well, there had been a few close calls when he’s nearly _compromised_ their friendship. . . but would she feel the same way?!

The incessant tapping on his cheek continued and an adorable little voice started whispering in his ear, “Ray! Wake up, Ray!”

The knot in his stomach loosened and a soft smile curled his lips as he realised who was on him. Ray also chose to ignore the way his heart sank down to the pit of his stomach at the revelation but was still warmed nonetheless.

An excited squeal filled his ears as the tapping continued, “Ray!”

Esme Allen.

Y/N’s three-year-old daughter.

“Hey, Esme.” Ray whispered, his voice thick with sleep as he opened his other eye, seeing the adorable little girl swaddled up in a bright orange Charmander onesie, “mind telling me why you’re in my room and not with your mummy, sleeping?”

“Wanna play!”

“You wanna play?” The inventor slowly sat up, wrapping one arm around Esme so she wouldn’t fall, the thick material of the onesie folding over his corded forearm as he set her down opposite him, “it’s a bit too early for play, isn’t it?”

“No, wanna play now!” Esme pouted, long locks of H/C hair slipping into her big hazel green eyes, reminiscent of her uncle’s as her lower lip trembled.

“Esme,” Ray murmured deeply, “mummy might be a little cross if she finds out that you’re awake at this time of the night and you left your room. You don’t want mummy to worry if you’re not there when she wakes up, do you?”

Esme shook her head, “I wanna play wit’ Ray!” Surging forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her scrunched face against his shoulder, the large onesie sagged around her small frame, bunching against his chest when she barreled into him and the left side of the onesie slipped down, covering her hand.

Ray’s heart expanded with Esme’s tight hold and her stubbornness, “how about this, kiddo,” he started in his _‘negotiating’_ voice, “if I take you back to bed now and you sleep and wake up at the _normal_ time, I’ll play with you _all_ day- how does that sound?”

Esme sighed heavily, the action nearly made Ray burst with laughter, “okay. .” she resigned.

“Good girl, now let’s get you back to your mummy.” Ray tightened his hold around the three-year-old, the elastic hems of the baggy pants rose up around her delicate ankles while the tail escaped his hold, swaying with his movements as he rose up from his bed, exited the room and started down the hall for Y/N and Esme’s quarters.

A gentle yawn escaped the little girl and she snuggled her face deeper into his neck before sleepily bidding, “g’night, daddy.”

Ray nearly tripped over his own feet, stumbling to catch himself, wide brown eyes flicked over to Esme’s already sleeping form- oblivious to her own half-conscious musings.

 _‘Did she just. .?’_ Ray adjusted his hold on Esme, his hand gently rubbing her back, _‘she just called me ‘daddy’.’_

“Ray?” A croaky tired voice called from down the hall.

The knot in his stomach returned and he was _sure_ his heart pushed out his rib cage with how hard it was beating- science be damned.

The man in question whirled around in shock to see Y/N standing just along the hall in her rumpled sleepwear- a STAR Labs sweatshirt that was definitely too big and slipped off her shoulder, revealing bare skin that betrayed the absence of a bra coupled with basketball shorts that slipped around her hips loosely, the hem swishing against her kneecaps softly.

He was feeling light-headed already and she hadn’t even twitched in his direction. Yet there was something there, something slight that concerned him.

Her hair was tousled from sleep, eyes a little bleary but alert. But that wasn’t what concerned him- it was her eyebrows creasing together, curves of her soft lips turned down in worry. Her hands wringing through the shirt in distress as her toes clenched and unclenched against the cold floor of the ship.

Once Y/N’s eyes caught sight of her sleeping Charmander in Ray’s arms, she visibly relaxed, “oh thank God!” She breathed out, walked forward and Ray felt his entire world spin on its axis, “I was so worried when she wasn’t in bed with me, I’m just glad we remembered to program Gideon to child-proof the ship.” With a sigh, she rubbed her face vigorously, “come on, bring her in.”

With Y/N leading the way, Ray robotically followed- conscious of his failing speech and movement. She opened the door to her room, allowing him to enter first.

The billionaire moved deeper into the dark room, gently extracting Esme from her place against his chest and with Y/N’s instruction- he managed to set the little girl down without waking her.

Y/N smiled at the sight of Ray, her heart fluttering as his dark hair tumbled down his forehead and into those dark eyes that set her every nerve on fire, corded muscles rippling underneath his shirt and skin as he worked gently to make doubly sure that Esme was comfortable and a slight smile tugged at his lips- a soft, sweet expression present when regarding her daughter.

When Ray was finished, Y/N lifted the covers over Esme and tucked her in with a kiss to her tiny forehead before the older Allen turned to the Atom, moving closer toward him and he visibly _(and audibly)_ gulped when she neared. “I’m glad she was with you, Ray. I know I can always count on you. Thank you.” Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to his warming cheek.

“She called me _‘daddy’_!” Ray blurted right in Y/N’s ear, forcing her to retreat backwards a little in shock, “I’m sorry!” He apologised hastily.

Esme shifted underneath the covers before settling, still asleep.

Y/N giggled quietly, “she did, huh?” Her eyes flicked down to her sleeping child with a warm, loving smile- eyes twinkling with a mother’s love, “I was wondering when she’d finally say it to you.”

The previous knot in Ray’s stomach tightened with a vengeance, “s-she’s said it already?”

Y/N nodded with a gentle smile, “she’s said it to everyone, mostly to Barry and I.”

“Barry too?!” Ray whisper-yelled, cheeks flaming as his eyes widened and mouth flopped open and closed almost comically.

“Cisco has now dubbed you, _‘Daddy Atom’_ though we all initially thought he was naming something else.” Both Y/N and Ray chuckled at Cisco’s terrible name, Ray shook his head as they sobered, “you’re the one looking after her most of the time if I’m not there,” before Ray could speak up, she continued, “the others do as well, but none of them left an impression on her like you did,” she moved closer to him until they were chest to chest.

“Whenever Esme is with you, you always put down your project and spend time with her, you lay on the ground and will nap when she does- you give up whatever you’re eating for her if she wants some.” Y/N’s hands lifted to caress and frame Ray’s cheeks and he found himself leaning into them. “To her,” Y/N inhaled, exhaling a trembling breath, “and to _me_ ,” Ray’s closing eyes flew open, focusing completely on the woman in front of him, “you are her father, even if not biologically.”

Y/N steeled herself for him to pull away, to hear him reject them as Esme’s real father had. She felt his hands on hers, gently pulling them from his face and she closed her eyes, pain twisting her features.

She was waiting for it.

But the words never came, the footsteps never sounded and the slam of the door never reverberated the room.

Ray’s thick arms wrapped around Y/N’s middle, pulling her flush against his body.

Y/N gasped, eyes flying open as she looked up at him, staring deep into his molten chocolate gaze, “It would be my pleasure to be the father your daughter desires and may I ask that I also have the honour to be the partner you rightly deserve?”

E/C eyes filled with tears, sniffling with Ray’s words, “you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that.”

“Is that a yes?” Ray asked, a hopeful grin stretching his lips, eyes twinkling as one of his hands slid upward to cradle her head, H/C hair slipping through his fingers.

Surging forward, Y/N’s lips found purchase around his, throwing her arms around his shoulders as her fingers played with the thick locks of hair brushing over the collar of his rumpled top.

Ray responded enthusiastically, fingers clenching the strands of hair that escaped through his fingers as his lips captured hers, falling into a perfect rhythm- like they were made for each other.

Y/N’s quiet moan hummed against Ray’s lips, spurring him on as the hand tangled in her hair joined the other around her body and with his sheer strength- he lifted her in mid air, their erratic breathing the only thing audible in the quiet room, apart from the thundering of their hearts in their ears.

Y/N squealed against his lips, giggling as she wrapped her legs loosely around his hips, anchoring herself around Ray and she slowly broke the kiss- their lips parting with a soft sound.

“Does that answer your question, Mr. Palmer?” Y/N’s voice was breathless but there was a shining smile on her lips, E/C eyes glittering with happy tears as she stroked the back of his head.

“I believe it does, Miss. Allen, I believe it does.” Ray chuckled, nose bumping against hers before he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
